


30 Day Challenge

by Vodka112



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just to get warmed up for writing. Day 1 to Day 15 was cross posted to tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

“Romano.”

The man turns at the sound of his name.

“Thank goodness I found you!”

The other man exuberantly hugs him. Flustered, the man with curly hair sputters and gestures. The other man just smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulders. He still sputters, enraged as he is steered from the place. He gives a brusque shrug and the other man’s arm falls from his shoulders. However, the other man is not beaten and entangles his fingers with the curly haired one. He still sputters as his neck reddens but he doesn’t let go. In fact, he seems to grip tighter in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted to [tumblr](http://vodka112.tumblr.com/tagged/30DayChallenge+Spamano).


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

It was a bright sunny day. The tomatoes glitter and shine under the sun. Of course they would. Romano would take nothing short of “thriving” for his little babies, not after slaving away under the scorching heat all morning, tending to the plants.

The breeze was nice on his still wet skin. But it seemed as if the shower would not be enough to drive away the heat.

He looked towards the hammock, where the breeze congregated in tiny whirls. As he moved towards the lightly swaying wooden cradle, he noticed its usual cheery passenger. The man was still and his face turned away from the sun. Romano smirked. Surely if Spain found this little spot to  _siesta_  worthy, it must’ve been pretty cool and breezy. Spain’s face crunched up slightly as Romano climbed the bed and laid next to him. Romano might have laid an arm on Spain’s chest. Spain might have mumbled, tossed, turned and curled into his arms. Romano might have smiled.

 


	3. Gaming/Watching a Movie

_September 25, 2013_   **  
**

“I’m gonna beat you now, you bitch!” Romano hisses at the screen. Spain flinches and accidentally presses a button that threw a grenade a few meters from his character. The enemy die, groaning while he exploded, and Romano stealthily maneuvers his character to kill the rest of the enemies.

“Die, Motherfuckers,” Romano hisses again as his character fires round after round of bullets. Sometimes, Spain thinks young countries like Romano (not that he was technically that young) are more predisposed to war and tend to miss those youthful days. So Spain tries to curve those desires via 40Days Co-Op play on the X-Box. The thrill of war can never justify the damage to the citizens… as well as the possible billions of non-existent tax money wasted.

Spain wakes from his musings when red flashes on his side of the screen. It seems that his character is unconscious and needs his partner for a boost.

“Romano… A little help, please?” Spain asks.

“I’m on it,” Romano answers.

Romano’s character comes by and helps Spain’s till he’s back on his feet. It only takes seconds to do and Spain’s avatar is fighting along side Romano’s again.

Sometimes.. Just sometimes, these games are just what they are… Games.

 


	4. On a Date

_September 26, 2013_

 

“Sorry, I was late!” Antonio gasps out. He stops running and crouches, his hands gripping his knees.

“You’re the one who asked me out and you come late! Do you even wanna go out with me?! I’m going home!” Romano lashes out. He turns and walks away.

“Wait!” Antonio calls out to him and grabs his wrist. “Just– Let me–”

Romano refuses to look at him but he takes pity on the man. He lets him wince and catch his breath.

Antonio looks up at him after a while. “I got caught up with the granny next door – I’m really sorry, Romano.”

Romano forgives him only because he looked so pitiful hunched up with his eyes tearing up a bit. _Wait, is that a bruise?_

Romano crouches to further examine Antonio’s face. His left cheek is reddish, turning darker and greener by the minute, and his fingers and arms are covered with scratches. All tiny but some has caked droplets of blood. Romano wrestles his arm from Antonio’s grasp to seize the other’s arm instead. He rolls up the tattered sleeves to snarl at multiply tiny claw marks littered on Antonio’s arm, probably even going up past his elbows.

“Don’t Romano–”

“What the fuck happened to you? What the fuck is this?” Romano shakes his wrists in emphasis. The Spaniard blushes with shame.

“Well, Granny found me when I came out. She begged me to get her cat down the tree,” Antonio mumbles. He looks at Romano, waiting.

Romano’s brow bunch together. “And then?” he asks, “What happened?”

“Well…” Antonio murmurs. He glances at Romano before looking at his hands. He fiddles with them while he talks. “I found out Giselle was scared of heights and she wont let go at first. Then she wont stop hissing and scratching… But I got her down, safe and sound,” Antonio smiles at this, “Except I missed the train so I had to wait for the next one. I’m really sorry, Romano.”

Romano’s eyes narrow down on Antonio and he fidgets in his gaze. “Romano?” he ventures, “Am I forgiven?”

Romano sighs and squeezes Antonio’s wrist and left shoulder. Antonio barely suppresses a wince and a whimper. Romano grasps one of Antonio’s arms and wraps another around the Spaniard’s shoulders, resting on his uninjured side.

“Let’s get you to the hospital.”

“B-but I’m fine Romano. We can go in the park now.”

“I refuse to go on a date with an injured person,” Romano snaps. A moment later, he laughs dryly, “You got taken down by a fucking cat. Fucking fantastic.”

“Giselle was just scared and I didn’t see the mold growing on the side of the tree…”

“I know I’ve told you you’re crazy plenty of times before but we’re still getting that head of yours checked up,” Romano remarks lightly but his grip tightens slightly on Spain. He steers them towards his car in the parking lot. “You know I would’ve understood if you told me you fell down a tree,” he added.

“But I do feel fine. You don’t need to worry–”

“It’s my job to worry about you, idiot! Just get in the car.”

 


	5. Kissing

_September 27, 2013_

His eyes glaze over. His lips slightly move apart, reddish and glistening. His cheeks are crimson. Not overly so. Flushed. His breath comes out in quiet pants. I look into his eyes again and drown.

 


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

_September 28, 2013_ **  
**

"Romano~! Your shirt is cute! Hehehe…"

Romano slaps his palm on his face.

"Oooh! Baggy shorts. Cool! I always wanted to wear one."

Feli starts to giggle. Potato Bastard #1 fidgets as a vein tries to pop on his temple.

"Romano!" Antonio yells. The house shakes as if bulls are stampeding upstairs. He appears across the hall and pops into existence in Romano’s face. His eyes sparkle and his face glows pink with excitement.

"I never knew you had tomato-patterned boxers!" he squeals as he brandishes the material right next to Romano’s face. Like no one else in the hallway can see?!

Romano snatches the offending article of clothing and nearly screeches. Nearly.

"You didn’t need boxers! WHY did you even look in my drawers?!"

Antonio just presses a hand daintily on his smug, giggling face.

"No need to be embarrassed, Romano," he says.

"Stop acting like a damned old hag!"

The bastard giggles more.

"And stop giggling!"

"Fusososososo~"

'That's even worse.”

Romano shoves the boxers in his, Antonio’s, pants pocket. He shoves the thing because these pants are a tiny bit tighter than his usual ones. And if he blushes, it’s because the pants are snug on  _him_. How much more  _snug_  can it get if Antonio is in it?

Romano spies his brother near Potato Asshole #1. Feli’s hand also covers his lips as he laughs with Antonio. The little shit.

Romano wont even be in this mess if it isn’t for Toni and that blasted Potato #1! When he challenged his little brother for a round of LoL, he forgets to think about his overly macho best friend (Yuck!) and when Toni offered his help, he shocks Romano by knowing nothing about the game! Romano sighs.

Needless to say, they are creamed. Romano is grateful he lost to his brother. It can easily be Francis. Then the bet will be harsher and more, well, ahem… HARSH.

Romano scratches his belly. Antonio’s shirt, despite its length, still manages to ride up. He feels the fan blow on his sliver of exposed skin. But Romano hates the graphic the most (“World’s Greatest Boss!’ it says.) Even though he hasn’t been one for years. his now baggy pants are rolled up nearly to his knees. Romano may or may not have rolled them up twice more to appear more fashionable.

"This is just a game," Macho Potato #1 breaks into his thoughts, "Let’s stop this here Feli."

"But Vico! I rarely win against big brother! I have to get the most out of it—"

"Who the fuck asked you, Potato eater?! And who gave you the right to call Feli like that? I’ll have you know—"

"—At the time, big bro was so scary! But now its clothes—"

"—I’ve never been so fucking embarrassed wearing this shit!—"

Antonio even joins in.

"You don’t like my clothes, Romano?"

"—that one time with big brother Frances was—"

"It’s not like that! But 45 minutes—"

"—Bro did this thing where he—"

"—Fucking torture!—"

"—A bet and as Grandpa always said—"

"—Rainbow colored pants and shirt—"

"—Don’t get me started on that shit! And I’m not backing down on this! I have my pride, damn it!—"

"And… Vico? Lutz! Where are you going?"

"I’M GOING HOME!"

"Wait, Lutz! I still need—"

"—Don’t you dare—!"

"—And then, Romano…"


	7. Cosplaying

_September 29, 2013_

"Romano, look!" Antonio squeals as a group of pumpkin children move past them. "They’re so cute!"

Romano averts his gaze to peek at the big breasted witch a couple of meters away.

This year’s Halloween is tame, incomparable to last year when Feli dressed up as a Roman slave. Even now, he still gets mail asking him to audition for sex movies. Romano has been cursed to wear matching tomato COSTUME with Antonio. The ample bosomed women giggled at them and then ran away. They couldn’t get a single treat.

But tonight’s Halloween is a different story. Romano intends to make an uncountable number of women swoon for his manly charms via use of an eye patch, handkerchief and artfully ripped clothing. This year, they are going as PIRATES!

And then Romano laments the fact that even though he’s a pirate—

"Romano, what are you standing around for? Let’s go!"

This damned bastard gets to be the glorified captain!

 


	8. Shopping

_September 30, 2013_  

 

 

Part 2

 

 


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

_October 1, 2013_   **  
**

It was a loud affair. Toni liked it a lot. Romano had cursed him from the roots of his hair down to the toenails of his ancestors. He must’ve done something right then.

It was the usual Friday evening. He invited Gil and Francis to their flat for an afternoon of indoor fun and games. Gil brought Ludwig, whom brought Feli. It might have been because of that time when the trio was drunk beyond their limits and they… Toni couldn’t really remember what happened, only that there were cops, paramedics and a nude Francis. They were never fined so Toni forgot about it.

Anyway, this was about the now. And where Ludwig went, Feli always followed. Now they had a lively bunch of people concentrated in the living room area.

Toni smugly offered some snacks (Churros of course!) to the guests. He then had to fight off a chuckle because ‘smugly’ was Romano’s choice of word. He had beaten him at FIFA2012 for PS3 right before Gil wrestled the controller from his hands. The two were still at it, shouting numerous expletives at each other. Feli was shivering in a corner with Ludwig (was he cold?) and Francis was chatting with the two, his words fast and unstoppable. Good thing Toni brought the churros, no?

When Romano forgave him enough to eat one of the treats, he would hug him and cuddle him and…

Toni yawned.

Maybe take a tiny siesta snuggled next to his Romano?

It was worth a shot…


	10. With Animal Ears

_October 2, 2013_   **  
**

“Hey, Romano~”

Romano moves towards the voice till something is laid on his head.

“What’s this?!” he asks as he paws the hair piece.

“It’s kitty ears!” Antonio gushes, “I knew it would look great on you!” and proceeds to hug him.

Romano blushes before he beats Antonio’s hands away. He grumbles about something and another before grabbing a headband from his bag. He jumps a bit to put the band on Antonio.

“What’s this?” Antonio asks.

“Nothing!” Romano hisses before pulling the Spaniard to the next booth. Antonio passes by a mirror and sees the red plush tomato sitting on his hair.

“It’s so cute, Romano! Thanks you!” he squeals. The tomato had leaves, a smiley face and everything!

 


	11. Wearing Kigurumi

_October 3, 2013_   **  
**

"Okay children, its play time!"

Romano curses his luck and his boyfriend. Toni asked Romano last week if he can fill in for the french dude Francis. Romano said yes. But he did not expect to wear such ghastly pajamas! His is a cow with horns, white fur and brown spots. Antonio has a tiger and wore the appropriate whiskers face painting too.

A child, a girl no older than four, totters and grabs his tail. Another girl, this one is five, tugs his paws. The  childish chatter evolve to squeals, yells and screeches in seconds. Romano’s eyes dart across the room to search for his boyfriend. Antonio roars at a bunch of kids who promptly squeal in delight. When the tugging and yelling became too much for Romano, he yells at the kids. those who answer back, he spares a glare and a threat. He had seven kids crying in an instant.

"What am I going to do with you?" Antonio sighs. But he gives Romano the same look that says he still loves him so Romano doesn’t mind the chastisement.


	12. Making Out

_October 4, 2013_   **Spamano**

Romano can never get enough of Antonio’s sunny kisses. He swears every kiss tastes different every time. Antonio sometimes kisses like a hungry man, a thirsty man in a desert. Those kisses are rough and breathtakingly long. Antonio sucks the life out of him, grabbing at whatever part of him he can. These kisses Romano returns with fevered tongue and caressing fingers. All to sate the thirst.

Other times, Antonio’s kisses are sweet, meek and shy. Hesitantly given when he knows Romano has not forgiven him yet. Rarely given when in bed and mostly used when in company. Romano likes to think of those as appetizers to tide the hunger and to tease the senses. A taste of what is to come…

Romano’s favored ones are the ones burning with passion, when Antonio has his hand in his hair and holds him close. his mouth sucking but not desperate, actions routined and methodical but does not lack the same burn. The rub, push and pull of limbs are slow and lazy but not bored. Rather, it creates a simmering layer under the skin. Electrifying. These Romano takes and takes because the heat simmers and multiplies and boils over…

Antonio’s body is pliant puffy under his hands. He wonders what kiss he’ll receive this time.


	13. Eating Ice-Cream

_October 5, 2013_   **  
**

Spain licks the side of his lips. Romano stops and blushes.

"You got ice cream over here too,” Spain chuckles as his tongue darts to caress Romano’s bottom lip. Romano stutters, his face tomato-red and his fingers shaking out bits of cookies and cream to the table.

"W-W-Who… Y-Y-You d-didn’t…"

"What Romano?" Spain asks him with those huge eyes. The innocent look is betrayed by the dilation of those pupils encased in emerald. Romano continues to stutter, his eyes traveling the length of the table. He does his best to ignore the warm breath behind his ear. Antonio, the bastard, chuckles darkly on his nape.


	14. Genderbend/Genderswapped

_October 6, 2013_   **  
**

"Ooh! this would be fabulous on you, Romana!"

The big-breasted bitch holds up something with twoo loose pieces of clothing held by strings.

"Like hell I’d wear that!" Romana yells. The entire floor becomes silent. Isabella just laughs.

"Aww! But this will be sexy for you," she mourns.

Romana gives the items a disintegrating glare. “The cup is too big,” she pouts.

"Then… I’ll wear it!~"

"What?! That’s just strings!"

"Doesn’t it look sexy?"

Isabella strikes a pose, holding the damned ‘cloth’ on her body. Romana gulps, blushes and then nods. It does look good on her.

Isabella laughs again as she puts the item on their cart. She squeaks, like a mouse, and darts off to a corner of the store. Romana sighs and follows with the cart. Isabella suddenly appears and shoves ruffled bikinis in her face.

"I heard the ruffles make your breasts bigger. This have ruffles on the hips too!"


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

_October 7, 2013_   **  
**

Toni works at a cafe across the street. Francis and Gilbert also work part time, Francis arranges sandwiches and Gilbert takes out the trash. Toni loves his work. His uniform consisted of normal everyday jeans and sweatshirt. He also has an apron with the shop’s logo printed on the front.

Today, Toni meets a very interesting person. This person is still talking to the phone and points with a slender finger to Antonio what items he wanted. Antonio stares at the pretty face, smooth lips amber eyes and that cute rebellious curl. Antonio also spies the Balenciaga suits and Dior cuffs. Toni may have seen one of those on the TV yesterday.

Toni followed the hand pointing and rang up the customer. His eyes trailed on the man’s back even after the door closed. Francis and Gilbert had a laugh when Toni wouldn’t come to himself for a couple of minutes.

 


	16. Morning Ritual (Together)

_October 8, 2013_

 

Antonio wakes up. He hits the snooze button on the alarm. He sleep again. The alarm sounds again. Rovino wakes up. He hits the snooze button. He goes back to sleep. Antonio is awake by the third alarm. He hits the snooze button a bit more forcefully and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He goes to the bathroom to wash and brush his teeth. He showers and dresses for the day. He comes out and wakes Rovino. He grunts and turns over to bury his face into the pillows. Antonio heads for the kitchen and brews coffee. He attempts to make toast and succeeds. He brings part of the spoils to Rovino with a steaming cup of coffee. Rovino lifts his head from the pillows and points his nose at the coffee. He sits up to drink but he doesn't touch the toast. Antonio leaves him to it and goes back to the kitchen for his breakfast. Rovino follows him and soon enough there is something wonderful simmering in the pan. Rovino adds tomatoes and flicks Antonio's questing hand away. They talk over breakfast. Antonio washes the dishes while Rovino takes a bath. They suit up together and leave by 8:45 am. Rovino will be in the office and Antonio will be guarding the door.


	17. Spooning

_October 9, 2013_

 

Feliciano bounced into the living room.

"Big Brother! I have something for you!"

He stilled, the silence setting down like a blanket once more.

"Hmm? Why isn't Big Brother screaming?" Feliciano asked himself. He made for the couch.

He stopped and smiled. His Big Brother was snuggled into big brother Antonio's side. Antonio had an arm and a leg wrapped around his Big Brother. His Big brother's back was plastered to Antonio's front. His face was doing all sorts of mumbling and shuffling. Feliciano slowly took out his cellphone. He decided the moment must be immortalized. The shutter clicked and light flashed on the couple.

Lovino woke up and chased and bullied Feliciano to delete the photo. It got accidentally uploaded to Facebook.


	18. Doing Something Together

_October 10, 2013_

 

"Haaa..."

Romano carries the weight of his body on both arms. His sweat trails down his biceps and on his nose. Drops tickle down to the floor.

"One more, Romano. Just one more!" Antonio cheers on the background. The Ass is done with his circuit earlier that day and returns to cheer Romano on.

"Sh-shut up..." Romano says. One more and he'll get to fifty. He'll be done for the day.

FIFTY!

Romano collapses on the floor. Antonio helps him get up. They start their cool down routine. Afterwards, they will bathe and enjoy a long hot soak in the tub. Romano stills in going to the tub. 

"Is there something wrong?" Antonio asks.

"No. I just forgot something," Romano trails off. He grabs some chilled wine in a bucket of ice from the kitchen. There's nothing stopping him from making a nice day a special one.


	19. Formal Wear

_October 12, 2013_

 

"Hey, Antonio! How do I look?" Romano said as he twirled on the spot, a hand in his jacket. The suit was Armani, the clothing patterned with long vertical stripes and personally fitted to Romano.

"Romano, you look handsome," Antonio said as he walks to Romano and kisses his cheek loudly.

"My lover looks so dashing tonight," he added, murmuring low into Romano's ear.

Romano tried not to blush and he removed himself from the hug the kiss transformed into. He held Antonio at arms length, inspecting the Balenciaga suit partnered with a casual fleece inner shirt with a zipped turtle neck. He fussed before proclaiming Antonio's handsome state. The lovers smiled before sharing a short passionate kiss.

"I'll drive," Antonio asked Romano as he fished the keys from the man's pocket. Romano answered by pinching Antonio's buttcheek. He jogged to the room to fetch their coats. When he turned back, he was rewarded with the vision of Toni's pert ass showcased wonderfully by the appropriately cut trousers. He stopped breathing.

A deep low chuckle woke him from his trance. Toni tilted his head towards his shoulder to catch Romano's eyes with his striking green ones.

"Patience, Romanito," Toni chuckled before going out the front door.

Romano followed out in a stuttered and dazed walk.


	20. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An in between story from my Ballet!Au. This is what happened sometime during Francis and Jeanne's wedding. Liza is Erzabet/Hungary.

_October 12, 2013_

 

Toño watches Rovino dance. Gil drags him to the dance floor and proceeds to _Gil_ ango, Gil's own version of the tango. Rovi laughs at him and cheers him on. This is the first time Toño sees Rovi laugh and smile without a care in the world. Then he sees him _dance_.

Rovi moves like a spider, all flicks but fluid grace. He dances like a fish at sea. He... Rovi's a dancer!

Toño can vaguely recognize the dance steps. His own tango is rusty and Rovi has this-- this flair! He jumps, skips and soars. He claps his hands to the music and his body just... flows. Toño blushes as he tries to join the dance. Right before Gil fucks up and fucks around with the steps. But Toño feels its alright when Rovi laughs.

* * *

Toño wanders inside the hall. White and gold streamers flutter high above. The round clothed tables are left empty of heavy food but full of finger snacks and drinks. Toño snickers when he remembers how he and Gil spiked the coconut punch with some sangria and tequila. The now pink punch was devoured in seconds!

He tries to find Rovi in the crowd. He spies Rovi a while ago during the first toast, and the second, and the third... Toño twists in place. If he can find someone toasting his best friends-- 

"Oof!" he almost yells out. Something hits the middle of his back, something huge and bony and falling like timber!

Toño immediately helps the man-- italian-- wait, no-- Rovi settle down on the floor. He crouches low to Rovi's eye level.

"Are you alright Rovi? Are you hurt? Did you hurt your head?" Toño asks.

Rovi halts Toño's rapid fire questions by cradling his face with his hands. Then Rovi smiles at him. It is a bit goofy and his face is blotched red with all the drinks he had but Toño is mesmerized. Rovi leans up (despite his intoxication, he's quite agile) and plants a big, wet, smelly, bitter kiss on Toño lips.

"Yuur zho pweetie," he says as he pinches Toño's cheeks and passes out.

Half the crowd stops to observe the couple. Toño keeps on staring at the sleeping man, his cheeks growing more red by the second. Gil, much to Liza's dismay, laughs and jostles Toño from his thoughts.

"I knew that kid had too much!" Gil says.

"Uh... Yeah," Toño says.

"C'mon, let's get 'im outta here," Gil says. Toño flails in his hurry to help. Gil hauls Rovi all by himself towards the makeshift sitting room. He lays Rovi down on one of the couches and laughs when he sees Ludwig snoring from the next one.


	21. Cooking/Baking

_October 14, 2013_

 

Sunday is one of Antonio's most favorite days. It's right next to Friday or any day Romano dates him. Sunday is a sacred day for Romano. He will shop for groceries on Saturday and pick recipes on Friday. Every Sunday afternoon, their home will smell of tomatoes, herbs and spices. The scent teases Antonio's tastebuds. While waiting for the tomatoes to peel and cook, Romano will face a mound of flour on the counter. He wears a hairband to keep his hair out of his face (except for his errant curl.) Splashes of white cover part of his cheek and nose. He looks so handsome, wrangling with their dinner and wearing that low chef's apron...

"Hey, Tonio! Come here for a minute," Romano says as he waves a hand. In minutes, he makes Tonio knead the dough and roll it to a thin sheet. This he will cut into pasta.


	22. In Battle, Side-by-Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW - Gore

_October 14, 2013_

Rovino yells a battle cry as he charges at the leader of the rebels. Antonio brandishes his axe at any near enemies. The battle rages on. Antonio keeps an eye out for Rovino. In a stroke of mad genius, Rovino swings his sword the right way, plucking the head of the rebel like nipping the infected bud of a plant. The leader's head rolls to the ground and the fresh spurt of blood showers its surroundings. Vibrant red cools down to dull brown on Antonio's face when the battle ends. Every rebel was executed for the crime of treason.

The crowd cheers for their king. Antonio watches as Rovino is revered by his people. The blood on his crown will be hard to remove but right now, the blood encourages the people. The blood is the proof of their king's sacrifice and love. The kingdom is safe.

Tonio slides down the wall for a quick nap...


	23. Arguing

_October 16, 2013_

 

"Oh, don't cry, my friend. I'm sure its just a misunderstanding," Francis soothed Toni. He ran his hands up and down Toni's back.

"But its always been that way, Francis. I keep telling him he's the only one for me but he wont believe me. I don't know what to do anymore," Toni said as he rubbed his tears from his cheeks.

"And of all the people he could be jealous of, he picks Feli!" he said.

"Uh huh, that's tough," Francis said.

"I just called their home phone because Romano forgot his cellphone at my place. You know how Romano hates answering the phone, right? Feli was bound to answer," he explained. Francis nodded at him to continue.

"Afterwards, he rushed here to pick a fight," Antonio growled, "I had half the mind to punch him where it hurts."

"No, no, my friend. Never resolve to physical violence," Francis tutted.

"Are you quite done?' Francis asked.

"Yeah, I think," Toni said, wiping the last of this tears.

"Let's get started! We have us an italian to catch," Francis said. There was a gleam in his eye that made Toni shudder.

* * *

"Big bro, Romano. Dude. This is totally not my thing," Gilbert mumbled as he patted the crying man.

"Don't you understand? Why can't he show more attention to me? When we talk, it's all about Feli and the weather and his tomatoes. Then he doesn't answer my calls but has the time to call Feli? He makes up an excuse about losing my phone?! Its been two months since I lost it! I already bought a new one!" Romano ranted.

"Eh. You know how Toni is with the house and _technology_. He probably doesn't have your number yet, and just so we're clear, Toni's my best friend," at this Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Romano, "I'm bound to side with him. Are you sure you want to tell me about these love spats?"

Romano quivered. Gilbert rarely shows a violent side. He's very physical bordering on violent but he never intends harm most of the time. Romano decides not to tell the albino about how Toni cried after their fight. He may not get a word in afterwards.


	24. Making Up Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW. Bottom!Spain

_October 16, 2013_

 

Toni nuzzles, mumbling _sorry_ on Romano's neck. Romano pulls away.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm sorry too. I was a jerk," Romano confesses.

"Me too," Toni said. His fingers tightened on Romano's loose blouse.his intense emerald eyes shone on Romano's and they're both leaning in at each other, capturing lips. Antonio attempts to climb Romano. All of his limbs are seeking skin.

The slight pause does not stop them tonight. They shed their clothes while each touch peel their insecurities away. Both are shaking with happiness and the thrill of each other. Each thrust elicited a soft sob from Toni. Romano groans and moans above him. When they cry their completion, they stutter and pause before collapsing tangled around each other. They catch their breath on the bed covered with sticky cum. Their eyes meet again and they laugh as they clean up.

They slept tangled together and woke up the same way.


	25. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

_October 18, 2013_

 

Antonio's eye color changes multiple times during the day. At mornings, his eyes are bright clear emerald. They whine with the sun. Around lunch, his eyes will be dark green, like a lush mat of summer grass. He will be a bit cranky but only if he's hungry. In the afternoon, if you manage to keep him awake during siesta, his eyes would glow amber, equal parts dark and yellow with very little green. The reddish tint of the dying sun conquers his eyes and represses the peaceful green. By evening, his eyes will be blackest night. When there is nothing but moonlight, his eyes glow emerald. under candle light, his eyes turn into bloodstones.

Romano only blinks at these changes. He takes and steals glances at Antonio's eyes. most of the time, he drowns in its depths before resurfacing, lacking air but never love. He will stare into those beautiful changing eyes day after day without fail.


	26. Getting Married

_October 19, 2013_

 

Romano's right knee kept bouncing. They are waiting outside the Marriage office. They filed their marriage application and waited for the time they needed to pick up their certificate.

"Don't worry Romanito," Antonio said, "It'll be here soon."

Romano clutched the receipt in one hand and stared fixedly at Antonio.

"We have to get that license. The wedding is in three days! What if they get something wrong on the license? Like-- like your name with that freaking tilde! Then we'll have to postpone for a week and the flowers would wilt by then and can you imagine the caterers!" Romano said. He would have continued on if not for the announcement cutting his speech.

 _"Number zero-six-two-four,"_   a crackly whisper rumbled out from the speakers.

Romano sat rigid in his chair.

_"Calling Number zero-six-two-four."_

"Go get it," Antonio said before chuckling. Romano blushed as he fought with the chairs to get to the booth.


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Country personifications instead of the usual human!AU

_October 19, 2013_

 

"Romano! Hey Roma, you couldn't guess what Prussia and France made for me!" Spain called out as he entered the house. He balanced a box in his right hand and the door keys in the other. After making sure the doors were properly shut, he headed for the kitchen. He prepared to slice a hefty piece of cake from the box before hiding the treat in the refrigerator. he put it in the lowest shelf and covered it with pickles and juices. Romano wont find it now. He found a complementary tray and dessert forks for the plate.

"Romano?" he called out to the silent house. Spain then giggled to himself.

He stood and carefully hiked up the stairs to their bedroom. He poked his head in the room before stealthily reaching the front of their in-door closet. He yanked the door open.

"There you are!" He exclaimed. Romano was curled up trying to fit into the cabinet. He blushed furiously before straightening up.

"No fair! You're supposed to follow the signs, damn it! I made post-it notes!" Romano said as he threw a hissy fit. Spain wrapped his arms around him in a big, loud hug.

"I'm sorry Romano but there's cake and Prussia baked," Spain soothed the angry man. He led them out of the room towards the staircase.

"I'm only forgiving you because its your birthday," Romano complained, biting off the insult on the tip of his tongue.

"Thank you Romano~!" Spain said. His big smile brought a grin to Romano's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antonio knew where to find Romano because Romano hides in the same place every year, without fail. ;)


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Use of Country personifications. Also, chibi!Romano.

_October 21, 2013_

 

"I can't do this!'

"Yes, you can Romano. Trust me."

"It wont fit!"

"It will~!"

Romano steps out of the fitting room wearing a giant red ball. His eyes are prickly. _'I wont cry damn it!'_ he thinks. He has a green head ribbon and his errant curls juts out of the face hole. Spain follows suit as a tomato farmer. _'Like the bastard isn't one already,'_ Romano thinks venomously. 

"Bel, doesn't Romano look cute?!" Spain squeals. Miss Belgium giggles as Netherlands smokes his tobacco.

"What's this? A round, red... thing?" Austria says as he walks in with Veneziano and Miss Hungary. Austria, the shitfaced bastard, doesn't bother to dress up while Miss Hungary is a witch and Veneziano...

"Austria~! Veneziano is soooo cute! Such a cute kitty!" Spain gives a high-pitched sound and rushes over to hug the little country. Romano jumps and head butts him and Veneziano.

 


	29. Doing Something Sweet

October 21, 2013

 

"Oi! Toni! Oi-" Romano stopped and looked down at the refrigerator door.

 _I'm sorry Romano. I forgot I promised to take Francis and Gil to this community event thing. I wont be home till five_ (Romano gasps) _but don't fret! I cooked some soup for you. Save some for me, OK?     Te Amo~ <3_

Romano snorts but he slips the note safely in his wallet. What to do now? Romano grins evilly to himself and resolves to change his plans a bit.

* * *

Toni comes home but he stops at his home's threshold. He grips the door frame wondering if he went into the wrong house. He steps back outside to check the number. Sure enough, it's their house. He looks at their shoe rack and sure enough, his favorite slippers are there. (It's the green pair with the turtle cartoon on top.) Toni doesn't remember the slippers ever being together or hanging from the rack. He looks around the house, of what he could see atleast, and every bit of knickknack they've accumulated over the years are safely ensconced in their beautiful shelves. The furniture looks nice and sparkly, like the floor. Antonio feels an urge to rub his face on it just to check how smooth and shiny it is.

"R-Romano? Are you home?" He reluctantly calls out. Their house had never been neat and ordered, except right after spring cleaning, if they manage not to lock out GilDe(Cleaning)Beast. Between Toni's natural forgetfulness and Romano's hoarding, their house has never been this... neat. There is no other word for it. Romano pokes his head in from the kitchen.

"I'm here! You're just in time," Romano yells back. Antonio slips inside the room. It is just as clean as the other one. He then wraps Romano in a tight embrace, slow enough not to jostle his arm while he's cooking. Or _heating_ , for that matter. Toni recognizes the soup from this afternoon, the one he made for Romano. He kisses his brow, right on Romano's temple, for good measure.

"Stop that. I'm not sick, feverish or delirious and I'm certainly not mad at you. I was last week and that was last week," Romano quirked his lips at Toni.

Toni is looking at him all cute now.

"But what is all this for, Romano? Did I--" he started but Romano is quick in his reply.

"Nope. There's no occasion. You didn't forget anything. I just felt like it. And before you check my temperature again, let me tell you _again,_ I'm not sick or feverish or delusional," Romano playfully nudges his head against Toni's.

"Can't I spoil the _Boss_ every once in a while?" he asks while batting his eyes.

"...a blue moon..."

"Don't push my patience. Just sit down, relax and leave everything to me," Romano said.

Antonio is stunned. He obediently follows the order. He smiles once he figures he's in for a wonderful night.


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: BDSM. Sadly not NSFW. Skips the sex scene. Sorry. oTL

_October 24, 2013_

 

"Hmm... Boss... So Kinky..." Romano moaned as he rolled around the bed. Antonio's smile froze on his face. Romano tore his shirt and threw it on the Spaniard's face.

"R-Romano... My bed..."

"Ah! Right there, Boss!"

"Romano!'

The Italian stopped and threw the Spaniard a withering look.

"What?" he snapped.

"What's all this?' Antonio asked, not rising to the bait. Romano stood from the bed and poked Tonio in the center of his chest. Twice.

"I'm trying to get laid," Romano said, " _Someone_ doesn't want me to!"

Tonio looked around the room and swallowed hard. his favorite whip was on the bedside table. His favorite paddle was next to it. His favorite satin and silk laces were everywhere on the bed. He spied a mouth gag under one of the tiny pillows. There was also that sweet, light, chocolate-y smell that just... Antonio shivers when Romano brushes his knuckles against his crotch.

"I guess little Boss is interested now, huh?" Romano breathes into his ear, "I better get reacquainted. I'm pretty sure little Boss isn't that little at all..."

Hours later, Tonio was blissfully resting on warm sheets. His muscles where sore from the bindings removed moments ago. There were (happy) tears on his face, as well as on little Toni but those were not tears anyway. It twitched in the memory of Romano riding him, moving up and down and up and down and--

Romano got up from the bed and disappeared in the bathroom. Tonio would've run after him but Romano bound his legs as well and.. well.. The markings were still red and he couldn't really feel his toes yet. he ventured a hand on his chest, his breath hitched as his coarse skin rubbed against the welts brought by Romano's mean whip. Something cold and wet laid on his chest.

"Quit that goofy smile," Romano smirked as he climbed the bed again.

"But you're smiling too," Antonio said as he laid blissed out with the cold towel on his heated chest.


End file.
